Lowbrow (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Lowbrow is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the ninetieth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Tails visit the creators of the show for a final clue of finding the creator. Plot Sonic and Tails have followed Cliff Blezinski's directions from the last episode, and arrive at a place neither of them have ever seen before. The two feel completely lost, as Tails mentions that the "pixels" look crazy. It is then that the two notice a sign reading the words "Lowbrow". Sonic believes that the word is slang for "poontang", realizing that the place is a brothel, and he and Tails head inside. Jumping up on a giant desk filled with numerous figurines, Sonic and Tails notice what Sonic calls an ugly hooker. Said hooker is actually a giant, and mentions to his friend that the pot brownie he gave him is kicking in. The giant's friend states that he actually tricked him into eating dog shit, something the first giant already sort of knew. The giant points out the pixelated characters in their live-action world, and the other giant happily exclaims that the script worked. Tails is confused as to the nature of this "script", then questions who the giants are... and why they sound so much like them, as Sonic demands that the "disgusting prostitutes" give them answers. The giants proceed to tell the duo that they created them, having written the script to say that they would be there. Tails begs to differ, insisting that the two were made by Sega. Sonic mentions that the first giant's friend doesn't even look like he can make his bed. The second giant clarifies that he doesn't have a bed, instead sleeping on the floor. Taking a friendlier stance, the giants introduce themselves as Mike Parker and Michael Willam: the creators of Sonic for Hire! Sonic is ecstatic to finally meet the Creators, since he and Tails have numerous questions. Michael clarifies that he and Mike are actually the creators of the show, not the Creator in the show. Mike tells them, in short, they're still not who Sonic and Tails are looking for. Frustrated once again, Sonic insists to know why the two are even here. Parker mentions that Sonic for Hire has only one more episode after this one, and there's still a ton of stuff to wrap up, so it would be easier to have the two there in person. When Sonic questions what there could possibly be to wrap up, Mike shows him. Using his computer to access a file marked "This Shit", Mike proceeds to drag and drop Soniqua and Mother Brain on the table. Both mutants are happy to see Sonic, with Mother Brain having much to talk about... after another round of "noggin foggin'". Sonic is disgusted, and clarifies to his creators that after 7 seasons of shit, this is how he will end up, and begs for it to stop. William asks Parker what he thinks about the set up they have going on. Mike theorizes that Sonic could settle down with Mother Brain and Soniqua, showing that he's grown and has become more mature since the first episode, making for a nice finale. Michael agrees, as Parker mentions that the last episode could be all about Tails. Tails likes where this is going, but asks not to be made a dick like he was in season 4, since it killed his cue rating. Sonic backs his friend up, mentioning that Tails being such a prick made him hate that season. Mother Brain interjects to have them send her to Spring Break, while Soniqua offers a thong contest. Everyone begins yelling over one another, prompting William to shut them up. After a whispered discussion, Parker tells Mother Brain and Soniqua that they're obviously better off without Sonic in their lives, and suggests finding a replacement dad or something. Michael interjects to mention how no one would possibly marry her, something to which Sonic agrees. Opting for another idea, Parker tells the mutants to get their own reality show or something, comparing them to Honey Boo-Boo. The mutants take the idea, and depart. Tails asks about him and Sonic. Michael tells them that they'll give them one last clue to find the Creator, allowing them to get all the answers they need. The two agree, and Parker gives them the final clue to find the Creator: "When at the title, the code is the key." Tails is slightly disappointing by this last clue, asking if his and Sonic's "voice brothers" can at least tell them where to go. Parker bluntly refuses, and tells the guys that they'll see them in reruns before switching off his computer, ending the episode. Over the black screen, Tails and Sonic agree that their creators were jerks. Outtakes of the live action scenes are shown after the end screen. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mike Parker (debut) *Michael William (debut) *Mother Brain *Soniqua Transcript To be added. Video To be uploaded. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Character Introduction